


Ocean Waves

by dragonpotter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Bisexual Jake Dillinger, Everyone Is Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll tag as I go along, Like, M/M, but kermit the frog, imagine ursula, rich's squip is the sea witch, that's basically the idea i had, this has elements of both the fairy tale and movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Rich, like all merfolk, awaited his 17th birthday, in which he'd get to see the human world for the first time. But when he did, he found himself drawn to a certain prince.Rich would give anything to see him again.No matter what it took.Currently on hiatus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa I love fairy tale aus. And Little Mermaid is one of my favorites, because there's a lot of ways it could go. There's the tragic original Hans Christian Anderson tale, there's the cheery Disney movie, there's that weird storybook I had way back when that had the religous themes of the original story, but a relatively happy ending for the little mermaid. Anyway I love fairy tales, I love BMC, and I needed a break from that Michael series I was working on so we're working on this instead.
> 
> And by we I mean me. I don't have enough friends to have an editor.
> 
> On with the thing.

Rich waited not so patiently for the moon to rise and midnight to arrive. In just a few minutes, he'd be turning seventeen and he'd be able to visit the surface of the human world for the first time. He impatiently rocked his tail back and forth, humming a tune to try to distract himself. His friend Jeremy waited behind him. Jeremy had already come of age, and he had excitedly told Rich all about the world above the sea. 

 

"It's finally the night," Jeremy said. "Are you nervous?"

 

"No, I'm really more excited," Rich answered. "I've been waiting for this my entire life."

 

The two boys watched night arrive in silence until the moon had risen. 

 

"It's your time," Jeremy said. "I'll see you when you get back. You'll have to tell me about it."

 

"I will," Rich smiled. He took one final deep breath and swam upwards.

* * *

 Rich was doing his best to take in every detail before he had to return home at sunrise. Since he was a child, he had had a passion to learn about humans, and he had been waiting for this night for as long as he could remember. He admired all the stars he could see from the surface, all the creatures he'd never find underwater, the sight of the tides pulling up against the land. But what interested him the most was the large boat he spotted, coming over the horizon. Rich swam closer to the ship, hoping he'd be able to see a glance of how humans lived.

 

He saw people merrily dancing to music, and heard loud cheers every now and then. As he got closer to the front, one thing in particular caught his eye. A young, tall man with dark brown hair and a red and gold suit, with a friendly smile that made him appear approachable. Rich found himself drawn to this man, if he could just speak to him...

 

"Your Highness!" a girl called out. Rich immediately sunk back into the shadows. If he had let himself be seen, his older brother would be furious.

 

"Your highness!" the girl called out again.

 

"Yes, Miss Jenna?" the prince answered.

 

"Your parents keep insisting you find someone to marry soon! You're eighteenth birthday is approaching, and they held this party specifically for you! Haven't you found anyone yet?"

 

"Well, no," said the prince, "No one here seems particularly interesting as a partner to me. Besides, when I get married, I want to marry for love."

 

"Your Highness, you promise you'd try!"

 

"And I have. I just haven't quite found the one for me,"

 

 The girl who Rich figured was named Jenna sighed heavily. "You'll have to make your official appearance soon," she said, "I recommend you finish getting ready with your parents."

 

Rich found himself staring at the apparent prince as he walked away. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, he didn't care about his father's rules, if he had the chance to talk to him, he'd never need to come to the surface again. That would make him happy enough.

 

Rich heard a trumpet fanfare and he sunk down slightly once again, but he still made sure to be in a position he could watch.

 

The girl named Jenna stood in front of a door. "The Kingdom of Middlebrough would like to present its leaders, their Royal Highnesses King and Queen Dillinger, and their son, Prince Jake,"

 

The party's attendees applauded, and Rich found he was clapping, too. Even still, he only found himself looking at the prince. Jake, they said his name was. Rich thought it was a wonderful name. Suddenly, his attention was broken when he heard very loud thunder, and saw lightning in the not so far distance. The boat's voyagers all turned to see. Lightning struck  again, this time right on the boat's sails. People were freaking out, all trying to jump into the water at once. Rich slid into the water, prepared to help someone if he had to. Rich stayed there, watching.

 

That's when he saw Jake fall in to the water.

 

Rich swam to the prince as quickly as he could, grabbing him tightly and pulling him to shore. Rich observed Jake's body. He was very wet, and it appeared that he had been cut by a rock or a piece of driftwood, or something similar along the way. It didn't answer Rich's most important question. Rich put his ear to Jake's chest, checking for a pulse.

 

_Ba thump, ba thump._

 

He was alive. 'Thank God,' thought Rich.

 

He was silent for a bit, hoping not to disturb the unconscious boy, in case he woke up. But after a bit, he couldn't help but starting to sing. 

 

_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk, where would we run_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me, and I could be_

_part of your world..._

 

Rich heard the prince start to stir. It was almost sunrise anyway.

 

"I'll do my best to visit you again, my prince," he whispered. And as Rich jumped back into the water, Rich had finally come to the conclusion he had fallen in love with Prince Jake Dillinger.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back after a month of procrastination? And also school. High school is hell, and I'm not navigating well.
> 
> tbh I was pretty uninspired for awhile and I just wasted my life on YouTube.
> 
> On with the thing.

When Rich had returned home, Jeremy was waiting for him with a worried look.

"Where have you been? Your brother's been looking for you!"

_Shit._

"It's nothing to worry about!" Rich lied. "I'm back, if he's looking for me, I'll go talk to him."

Rich wasn't looking forward to having to talk to Ryan. Yes, he loved his older brother, and yes, he was a good older brother, but he could be such a pushover. Plus, he didn't know Rich was bi yet, which wouldn't be fun to explain  ~~when~~ if he found out about that boy from the surface.

Hell, explaining what happened on the surface wouldn't be fun, period.

Rich swam to his home to find Ryan already waiting for him there.

"I figured you'd try to wait for me here," Ryan said, "Now where have you been? You were out for hours?"

'Jesus, how long was I watching that party?' thought Rich.

"It was my first night on the surface, remember?" 

"Ah, yes..." Ryan trailed, "How was that anyway?"

"It was cool..." Rich replied, trying not to say anything about it his brother wouldn't like.

"Is that it? Seventeen years of excitement and that's all you have to say?"

"Heh, yep..." Rich laughed awkwardly, silently begging for the conversation to end

"Well, if you say so," Ryan finally said. Something was up. He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be a longer chapter but I lost motivation


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot about this fic lol time to write

"Your Highness, are you alright?"

Jake turned from his window to see Jenna behind him.

"Yes...maybe...I don't know. I all can think about is the boy who saved my from drowning. Without him, I'd most certainly be dead."

Why should it have mattered anymore? Jake could barely remember what had happened. He was only half conscious when it happened, anyway. He didn't even remember what his rescuer looked like. But he could remember one thing. His voice. God, his voice was beautiful. And dammit, Jake would love to meet that boy again and thank him.

And as Jake thought all this he realized he was in love with him.

* * *

Rich continued to go to the surface. He'd sneak out at night and swim to the shore, and wait on the rocks to see if he could find Jake again. He knew it was unlikely, Jake was a freaking _prince,_ but God, if he saw him again-even once, it would have made Rich's world.

Rich was preparing to leave again. He swam from the back of his home and started making his way, when he was caught.

"Rich?" Jeremy called.

_Shit._

"Uh...hey, Jeremy..." Rich faltered, "What's going on?"

"Where are you going?"

"The surface,"

"Again?"

"Yeah. I...I just wanted to see the stars. You can see them so much better from the shore."

Rich was not a very good liar, and he knew it. Jeremy did, too.

"You told me you saw someone the first time you went up there. This...isn't about them, right?"

Rich said nothing.

"Rich?"

".....yes, it is. I just keep hoping if I go back I could see him again."

"Rich, are you sure you should keep going ba-"

"I know what I'm doing, Jeremy. You're...not upset, right?"

"N-no," Jeremy assured, "maybe a littler confused or concerned or...I don't even know, but...not upset."

Thank god, thought Rich.

"Please," Rich asked as he grabbed Jeremy's shoulders, "don't tell my brother. I'm sure he won't exactly approve of this,"

Jeremy nodded. "Ok."

Then he watched as his friend silently swam upwards into the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy paced (swam?) back and forth, just hoping no one would ask him about Rich's whereabouts. If Rich was a terrible liar, then Jeremy was an atrocious liar. He wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of coming up with some excuse anyway.

"Rich, you better get back here soon or I swear to God, I'll never cover for you again." he muttered. He moved through the water, just trying to make his way back home, when he was suddenly stopped.

"Hey, Jeremy!"

Crap. It was Ryan.

Jeremy found himself stuck between ignoring him and stopping. Before he even had time to choose one or the other, Ryan approached him.

_ohgodohgodohgodohgod_

Jeremy pretended to not hear him, in hopes he would go away. 

No such luck. 

“Jeremy, didn’t you hear me?”

Jeremy took a breath, put on a fake smile, and slowly turned around. 

“Oh, um, hey there...Ryan...how’s your brother?”

”That’s why I was looking for you, actually.” Ryan replied. “He doesn’t seem as open with me recently and, well...you’re his friend. I thought you might be able to help me find him? I can’t at all today.”

Jeremy tried to think of an excuse for why he couldn’t. Uh...uh...uh...

He had nothing. 

“Well, uh, I would, but...I”

”But what?”

_Think Jeremy..._

”But...I, uh...think I know where he’s at?”

_**NO!** _

Jeremy stayed there, an anxious smile wide on his face, with his arms behind his back and his heart beginning to beat faster. 

“You do?”

 _Ok, Jeremy,_ he thought to himself, _you can do this. Don’t be intimidated. Make some half hearted, half truth up and go on your way!”_

“He uhhh...” Jeremy fumbled for a moment. “He went to the surface?”

There you go. Technically the truth. 

“I guess he liked it more than he let on,” Ryan chuckled. “Did he tell you about his experience?”

” _ **Nope,**_   _ **bye!**_ ” Is what he probably should have said. Instead, what he halfheartedly chirped out,

”He said there were fireworks and ships and people on them. He said there was a storm and he pulled someone onto the shore.”

He was getting so into the story he forgot he was supposed to be covering for Rich. 

“So,” Ryan smiled, “You know why he went back up tonight?”

Without thinking, Jeremy replied, “To visit the boy he saved again.”

Ryan’s head suddenly tilted, and his expression became much more angered. Jeremy took a pace back and ducked as Ryan screamed,

” **To** **WHAT?!”**

* * *

 

Rich smiled as he quietly swam through a back window. He had seen the prince again tonight. Just watching him, he began to fall more and more in love with him. With his hair, his eyes, his smile, if he could even approach Prince Jake for just one day, wouldn’t that be...

”Where. Have. You. Been?” 

Rich saw Ryan staring back at him. 

“I figured you’d come back in this way.” Ryan scolded. “You’re friend Jeremy let it slip where you were and why.”

Jeremy....well, surely he tried...

”Is it true you were up there?”

Rich felt his heartbeat increase. “Y-yes...”

”And all to see A BOY?”

”Y-yes...”

Ryan sighed. “You remember what Dad used to tell us? Humans are dangerous and can’t be trusted. If we go too close, they’d kill us in a heartbeat. Dad May have been an asshole, but at least there was one useful thing he taught us.”

”But what if he was wrong?” Rich yelled. “This one seems different, he’s kind and caring and-“

”How do you know? You couldn’t of talked to him!”

Rich gulped. Ryan sighed.

“Listen Rich, I’m your older brother, after Dad abandoned us, we only had each other. I just want what’s best for you.” He gave Rich a small smile. “I’m going to ask you that you stop going to the surface for now. Please, it’s for your protection.”

Rich nodded. “Ok,” he whispered as Ryan swam away. 

But when he was gone, Rich found that he was crying. 

He looked out his window, sulking for what could have been minutes or hours, when suddenly he noticed a dark shadow outside. 

“Poor, silly child. Aren’t you just in need of love right now?”

Rich didn’t reply. 

“Shy are we?”

Rich still didn’t answer. 

“Well boy? There’s no judgement.”

Rich finally said quietly, “I suppose...”

”Really?” The shadow said, almost as if the question was rhetorical more than anything. “Why don’t you come down to the coral cave tomorrow? My master, the sea SQUIP can help with most anything.”

The shadow slowly creeped away as Rich continued to stare. 

He contemplated whether he should really go down there. The coral cave? He thought it was abandoned a long time ago. But, someone who could help with anything? That sounded nice. 

After a long while, he decided he had to see this...SQUIP. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I hope that was enjoyable enough. I'm trying to figure out what exactly I got myself into by writing fanfics but I'm kinda looking forward to working on this one.


End file.
